The Dragon
by the angry one
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho is looking for his fathers murderer. The police get a picture from an anonymous source saying that the killer has a tattoo of a dragon. But the thing is his girlfriend has the same tattoo! SessKag
1. Just another day

**Hey everyone! I have a new story for all of you that hopefully you'll like better than my other story which I'm still going to write for those people who like it. This is a Sess/ Kag story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do have Sesshy chained up in my attic lol.**

Sesshomaru Taisho was a very stressed out Inu youkai. He was head of the company that his father had left to him in his will, he was trying to find the bastard who killed his father, his ex was stalking him, and the ugly toad demon with a voice like nails scratching a chalkboard was telling him that said stalking ex was down in the lobby demanding to see him.

"Jaken, tell security to take whatever measures necessary to get rid of her." Sesshomaru said in his deep voice that made whoever he was talking to do what he said without question.

"Right away, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken said, bowing deeply, and then hurried off to do what Sesshomaru told him.

Sesshomaru walked out of his office to the security desk on that floor and told the security guard to show him the lobby. Sesshomaru saw Kagura at the front desk flipping out at the receptionist. A security guard ran up, tackled her, then used his stun gun on her, and dragged her out of the building.

Sesshomaru smirked while watching this it was always amusing to see security take care of Kagura; it took some of the edge off all of the stress he was dealing with. Just last month the guard shot her in the ass-cheek when she got too violent. That image went into the category of "funniest things I've ever seen" in Sesshomaru's mind. The bad part about it was the poor receptionist had to put up with Kagura's bullshit. Even though he didn't want to he knew it was only right to give her a raise.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch and sighed it was time for him to leave. Like any other day he'd go to the police department and see if they had any leads on his father's murder, then go home to the ass-kissing help that he'd hired to take care of his home, he'd eat something, watch the news then go to sleep, the next morning it would start all over again.

The same thing.

Or so he thought. He didn't know the gods were planning something different for him.

**Well that was the first chapter it's short but the other chapters will get longer, I think anyway. I hope you like it. Review!**

**-TAO**


	2. an obsessive wolf and a beautiful miko

**Hey peoples! I'm back with another chapter! Go me! lol N E wayz thanks to the wonderful people that reviewed the first chapter give yourselves a hand you sexy people. Well heres chapter 2 of The Dragon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, If I did Kikyou would not be roaming the earth, getting on my last damn nerve.**

As Sesshomaru was driving he remembered he needed something from the grocery store and since he was already out there was no sense in asking one of the help to go out and get it.

As he exited the grocery store he noticed a man and a woman arguing about something then he saw. He could smell that the man was an ookami youkai and that the young woman was a Miko.

Sesshomaru saw the ookami youkai grab the young woman by her wrists and started screaming in her face about her being his "woman". And because Sesshomaru thought it was disgraceful for a man to put his hands on a woman, he stepped in and knocked the mangy ookami out by punching him really hard in the temple. He turned to the young woman.

"Are you all right, Miss?" he asked her getting his first really good look at her. She was very attractive; she had long black hair that was put into a loose bun, with stands coming down the sides of her face, inviting lips and warm brown eyes that were currently looking at him with great appreciation and gratitude. Her jeans hugged the curves of her long legs and her hips, and the button up white shirt with ¾ sleeves fit her to perfection.

"Yes, I'm fine." The woman said breaking his train of thought. "Thank you so much Mr.-?"

"Taisho Sesshomaru." He supplied extending his hand to her.

"Higurashi Kagome" she said accepting the offered hand and shaking it. She sighed and said "This asshole keeps violating the restraining order I had put on him" She indicated the unconscious youkai lying on the ground.

"Have you told the police?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes but all they give him is a slap on the wrist for it." She replied placing a hand on her forehead.

"How do you know him, if you don't mind me asking?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I used to date him then I realized he was way too possessive and when I broke up with him he started stalking me." Kagome explained.

"You should really start carrying mace around with you." Sesshomaru told her.

She smiled at him then looked liked she was debating with herself whether or not to ask him something. He raised his eyebrow at her and she decided to ask him.

"Um, may I treat you to dinner to show my gratitude?" she asked with a hint of a blush on her face.

"Actually I have somewhere to be right now maybe some other time." Sesshomaru said.

She looked a little disappointed but said "Okay then, well here's my number so you can tell me when "some other time" is" while writing her number on a piece of paper that she had retrieved from her purse and handing it to him.

Sesshomaru took the piece of paper and said "Okay then I'll call you then"

"Okay then I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See you later." Sesshomaru said. _"I'll definitely see you later." _He thought.

**I know its short but I'm trying ok? And just in case you couldn't figure it out, her ex boyfriend was Koga although I have nothing against him actually I think he's quite sexy but N E way… Be sure to review! Come on… you know you want to click in the pretty purple button … Go on.**

**-TAO**


	3. An agitated demon

**Hey everyone! First off I'd like to thank all of you wonderful people who reviewed give yourselves a hand people. N E wayz Here's the third chapter of The Dragon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, If I did I'd be rich but I am forced to content myself with a few DVD's, manga's, a Sesshy plushie and a Sesshy pillow. T.T**

The police were completely incompetent. It had been six months but they still didn't know who killed his father and frankly he was not a happy camper.

"What do you mean you still don't have any leads?" Sesshomaru demanded through gritted teeth. He was trying his best not to rip out this policeman's bowel and making him eat it.

"I'm sorry sir but the perpetrator left no evidence we can use to find them" said the short balding policeman, who was close to kissing Sesshomaru's shoes because he could tell this demon was very agitated and agitated demons, especially powerful ones were detrimental to ones health.

"Six months and no leads? That is truly a disappointment and I don't like being disappointed, Lieutenant Fujisawa. I will be back here in a months time, and when I arrive there had better be some clue as to who killed my father, Lieutenant, or I will be very angry. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru said dangerously.

The short man nodded shakily, and Sesshomaru said, "Good."

Sesshomaru got up from the chair he was sitting in which happened to be behind the Lieutenant's desk, (Why you may ask? Because he was Sesshomaru and not one person would dare question him for fear of losing their job) and walked to the doorway where he stopped and said "Have a nice evening, Lieutenant." to the balding man who was now sweating profusely.

When Sesshomaru got home he checked his messages on his cell phone, for he had left it off all day because he hadn't felt like talking to people.

The first message was from His friend and business partner Miroku Houshi **(I know totally original)**:

"Hey Sesshomaru I saw what happened with Kagura today, it was priceless! Anyway I have a date with the new head of security, you know Sango? She's kind of violent but she totally loves me. Anyway I know you're in one of your I'm-not-talking-to-anyone moods so call me later. Bye"

Sesshomaru shook his head he didn't know what possessed Sango to go out with that pervert when he had groped her upon meeting her and she had slapped him senseless.

The next call was from one of his business associates, and the last one was from Kagura.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

Sesshomaru made a phone call to the phone company so that his cell number would be changed. How the hell did that psycho get his number! He had changed it since they broke up, his number was unlisted and all the people who had his number were sworn to utmost secrecy.

"_Crazy bitch" _Sesshomaru thought rubbing his eyes tiredly. He dismissed the help for the night then went to bed. His last thoughts before dozing off were of a certain Miko he had met that day.

**Well that was another short chapter but oh well I didn't want to leave you guys hanging waiting for a long one. This chapter was kinda boring at least I think so. But the next chapter will be more interesting. Don't forget to review!**

**-TAO**


	4. saving oneself from being rescued

**Hey peoples!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, schools been kinda time consuming. Thanx to all you sexy people who reviewed it really makes my day to read them. Well here's chapter 4 of ****The Dragon!**

_1 week later_

Sesshomaru was bored.

His younger half-brother, Inuyasha, who was vice president of the company, was taking over for the time being because Sesshomaru needed a break, so for the next two months he was on vacation. Now if only he could find something to do! He was very close to ripping out his unfairly beautiful hair from boredom. **(Fan girls: Noooo!!!! Don't do it Fluffy!!!! T.T) **

There was one question on his mind: To call or not to call?

"_DO IT!"_ his conscience screamed.

Well, it's not good to go against your conscience so he picked up the phone but before he could dial her number the phone rang. Sesshomaru looked at the caller ID, the digital letters spelled out HIKIGAERU, JAKEN. As he didn't feel like dealing with the little green ass-kisser he let it go to the machine. After the beep on the machine, he felt Jaken's frantic voice grating on his nerves like nails on a chalkboard:

"_Sesshomaru-sama where are you? You haven't answered your phone in three days! Is everything okay?! Kami! Something's wrong isn't it?! I'LL SAVE YOU SESSHOMARU-SAMA!! I'M COMING!!!"_

Newly motivated by that last message Sesshomaru dialed Kagome's number at lightning speed.

Sesshomaru listened to it ring once, twice, and on the third ring someone picked up.

"Moshi moshi" said a female voice.

"Hello this is Sesshomaru Taisho. May I speak with Kagome Higurashi?" Sesshomaru said into the receiver.

"Oh, hi Sesshomaru, how are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine, I'm calling because I want to take you up on your offer…

**I know, super short but the next chapter is fluffy date goodness, I swear! Be sure to click the pretty purple button and review!**

**-TAO**


	5. pity party

**I know you're all thinking "How dare this bitch show up after 8 months?" but I have come to grovel and beg for your forgiveness I had horrible writers block because of the tons of stress in school people annoying the hell out of me doing dumb stuff and stuff like that but I'm back with another chapter I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"_Why in the hell didn't I call her sooner?" _ Sesshomaru thought as he looked at Kagome when she walked out of her house looking beautiful in a simple outfit of a red spaghetti-strapped tank top and black skirt that reached just past mid- thigh, with her hair down with a red headband keeping her hair out of her face. She smiled at him as she got into his car.

"Hi! I didn't think you were going to call me but I'm glad you did." Kagome said blushing slightly.

"So am I" said Sesshomaru finding her blush adorable. He pulled off and started toward the restaurant Kagome had chosen for them to eat at.

It was silent for a moment then Kagome asked, "So do you always go around saving damsels in distress?"

"Yes I just happened to forget my costume that day" Sesshomaru replied and Kagome laughed. "No, really I have a cape and everything. The bodysuit with the underwear on the outside—the whole bit." Kagome laughed harder.

It was incredible how at ease he felt with her. He hadn't joked around like this in a long time. He liked Kagome's laugh, it made her sound like the happiest woman on earth.

"That's a shame I would have loved to see the costume and heard the monologue" Kagome said.

"I even make my own theme music as I'm walking around town" Sesshomaru said then proceeded to make a random tune, sending Kagome into a fit of laughter.

The conversation continued like that the rest of the way to the restaurant. By the time they arrived at the restaurant Sesshomaru had a sidekick named Toad Guy and Kagome had tears of laughter in her eyes.

The restaurant was an Italian themed one where the greeter was a bowing sycophant and the waiters were even bigger ass-kissers.

When they had been sat at a table and their drinks were ordered Sesshomaru asked Kagome "Why do you like this restaurant so much?"

"Because the waiters are such big kiss-asses that they will do anything and everything you tell them to without question, no matter how ridiculous it is and I love having fun with them" Kagome said with a mischievous grin. Sesshomaru now understood the frightened looks Kagome was getting from some of the passing waiters.

"Anything?" Sesshomaru asked. He was used to dealing with brown-nosers but he had never really made them do anything ridiculous being the serious, no-nonsense guy he usually was.

"Anything." Kagome insisted. A waiter could be seen carrying their appetizers to their table. The new guy, Sesshomaru guessed by the lack of fear on his face. "Watch and learn."

Kagome then proceeded to make the waiter hop away on one foot singing "Old McDonald Had a Farm", the waiters' fearlessness was now gone and he was probably cursing his co-workers because they told him to wait on Kagome and Sesshomaru's table, taking advantage of his ignorance.

"You have quite a devilish streak in you, don't you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Moi? Never!" Kagome said with a fake look of innocence on her face. "So Sesshomaru what's your family like?"

"Well, my mother died when I was very young." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said.

"It's quite alright I can barely remember her." Sesshomaru reassured her. "My father got remarried to a woman named Izayoi and had my half-brother, Inuyasha. I couldn't stand either of them, then when Inuyasha was still pretty young Izayoi was killed in a car accident and she always helped my father out with the company he owned, Taisho Inc., but with Izayoi not around anymore I started helping him with it, being almost an adult. My brother started helping out years later when he was an adult." Sesshomaru paused and one could almost see sadness in his amber eyes. "My father was murdered six months ago and he made me president of the company and Inuyasha vice president in his will"

"I'm so sorry about your father!" Kagome exclaimed. "Do they know who killed him?"

"No. The police in this city aren't only incompetent in dealing with your ex-boyfriend; they can't find a single clue to my father's murder." Sesshomaru said bitterly.

"That's terrible!" Kagome said looking truly sorry for him.

"Yes, well now that I see that I've depressed you thoroughly with my sob story, what's your family like?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well my father died in an accident at his job at a construction company when I was ten." Kagome said.

"That must have been hard for you since you were old enough to know him well." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, I thought my dad was Superman." Kagome looked sad for a moment. "My mother didn't have a job so we--my mother, my younger brother and I—moved in with my grandfather who took care of the Higurashi shrine to help him with it because we needed the money. My brother has always loved soccer and now he plays professionally so he makes a lot of money and he takes care of my mother and grandfather. I work as a clothing designer for a large clothing company but I always wanted to make my own clothing line."

"I think you would be good at that." Sesshomaru told her.

"Really?" Kagome said, looking appreciative of the compliment.

"Really." Sesshomaru assured her.

Just then the waiter came with their food…

**Well that's Chapter 5! Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter more juicy date goodness!**

**-TAO**


	6. Banana Splits

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in more than a year and I'm sorry. I all but forgot about this but today I looked at my emailand it said Sessy's Babe had added me to her favorites and it inspired me to write another chapter. So this is dedicated to Sessy's Babe, you inspired me to continue writng this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Jet Li's**_** Unleashed.**_

"Mmmm," Kagome said giving Sesshomaru's steak the eye, "That looks sooo good."

"Yeah they have really good steaks here— "Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome giving his steak the I'm-going-to-keep-staring-until-I-get-a-bite look. "Do you want a bite?"

"Oh sure, if you don't mind," Kagome said innocently as if she hadn't been staring down his plate.

Sesshomaru cut a piece of his steak and fed it to Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and made that _mmmmm_ sound.

"Wow the waiters spit must make it taste better," Sesshomaru said jokingly.

Kagome laughed. "In all the times I've come here I never tried the steak, I have to order it next time I come here."

"Now that you've tried my steak it's only fair I get to try your food too," Sesshomaru said slyly, looking at Kagome's plate.

Kagome giggled and picked up some of her chicken alfredo with her fork and placed it in his mouth. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and made that _mmmmm_ sound, imitating Kagome, who playfully slapped his arm.

"You know, I think waiter spit does make everything taste better," said Sesshomaru.

They continued to chat over their dinner and when the petrified waiter asked if they wanted dessert Sesshomaru declined before Kagome could answer.

"I'll handle dessert," Sesshomaru said in response to Kagome's questioning look.

Kagome paid for their dinner and they exited the restaurant.

"So… what about dessert?" Kagome asked.

"We go back to my place." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome gave him a look.

"I won't try anything I promise…unless you want me to." He said slyly.

Kagome smiled and shook her head then climbed into the passenger seat.

"So do you want nuts on your sundae?" Sesshomaru asked as stood over the ice cream on the counter in his kitchen.

"No, thank you," was Kagome's reply. "I don't enjoy nuts in my mouth."

Sesshomaru laughed.

When he was done making two magnificent banana splits he walked into the living room and handed Kagome hers.

"Mmmm, looks fantastic" Kagome said as she took a look at her banana split.

"So did you decide what movie to watch?" Sesshomaru asked.

"_Unleashed."_ Kagome replied.

"So you're a Jet Li fan?" Sesshomaru asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yep!" she replied with a smile.

Sesshomaru went to put the DVD in and sat back down.

"I know you were staring at my ass when I was putting the DVD in" Sesshomaru said smirking when he pressed play on the remote.

"Pfft! As if!" Kagome said.

"Yeah right, you can't resist me," Sesshomaru teased.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah okay keep telling yourself that."

They quieted once the movie began and halfway through Kagome rested her head on Sesshomaru's right shoulder.

Sesshomaru did not mind this once bit, he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

The movie ended but neither of them moved for about five minutes.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and he looked into her big brown eyes. He could hear her heartbeat speed up and knew his was doing the exact same thing. He leaned in and captured her lips.

"_God this feels so good," _ thought Sesshomaru.

He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer. Kagome moaned softly.

Then the phone rang.


	7. Toads and roommates are very disruptive

So new chapter for the first time in who knows how long...... yeah, sorry about that, I just kind of forgot about this story well, I'm here now and that's what really matters right? *dodges flying garbage* I guess not.... Anyway here's your new chapter.

He was going to kill that wretched little toad, he really was.

The first time in God-knows-how-long he was kissing a woman and the little shit had to call _NOW?_

He had half a mind to go hunt him down right now.

"Sesshomaru-sama! At last I have found you! I got so worried when you didn't answer my call--"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a stern voice.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Did I not tell you never to call my home phone?"

"Yes but--"

"Did you never stop to think that I am an adult and that I do not have to tell you what I am doing every single moment of the day?"

"But--"

"Tell me Jaken, is your life so pathetic that you spend all your time thinking about what I do and where I go?" Sesshomaru asked the toad demon bluntly.

"Sesshomaru-sama--"

"Goodbye, Jaken" Sesshomaru said and hung up the phone. He turned to where Kagome had been sitting on the floor only to find that she had gotten up and was now stretching.

"I'm having a wonderful time with you but I have to be at work in the morning" Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

_DAMN_ that toad!

"Okay, let me grab my keys and I'll take you home." Sesshomaru said trying to hide his disappointment.

* * *

"So your assistant is really annoying, huh?"

"That is the understatement of the century." Sesshomaru replied to Kagome's question. They had just gotten into Sesshomaru's car.

"Why do you keep him around then?" Kagome asked, confused.

"He worked for my father when he was alive, they were pretty good friends, for reasons that are beyond me. They were so different. I figured he'd already lost his friend, and that he didn't need to lose his job also.

"Wow, that's really thoughtful of you." Kagome said, looking at him admiringly.

"Plus it's too much fun to mess with him to fire him."

Kagome burst out laughing, "That's definitely less thoughtful!" she said, playfully shoving his shoulder.

Just then Kagome's phone blared out "Do You Believe" by Cher.

"Nice ringtone." Sesshomaru said teasingly.

Kagome giggled. "That's my roommate calling me, He set the ringtone" Kagome explained

Sesshomaru frowned. "He?"

"Don't worry, he's gay" Kagome laughed while flipping open her phone.

"What's up Jak?... no, it could mean that he's actually tired not that hes found someone else." Kagome paused while obviously listening to a rant. "Jak, he would never do that. Bankotsu loves you, and why shouldn't he? You're clearly fabulous...Well you did go out every other night this week... Of course I'm right I'll be home in a bit ok?... Love ya too, bye" Kagome flipped her phone shut.

"He's having trouble with his, uh, partner? Is that what they call it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah he's been hurt a lot in the past so it makes it hard for him to trust others." Kagome exlplained.

"I see. Then he is lucky to have a friend like you who will not let him sabotage a good relationship." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome blushed. "Thanks."

They sat in contented silence until they arrived at Kagome's apartment building. They got out of the car and Sesshomaru walked Kagome to the door of her apartment.

"You're such a gentlman!" Kagome remarked.

Sesshomaru shrugged it off "It's the way I was raised." he replied.

"Yes, but that's so hard to come by nowadays." Kagome said back.

"Well someone such as yourself deserves to be treated like a lady." Sesshomaru said sincerely.

Kagome smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. When their lips met, Sesshomaru felt the same electricity he felt back at his place. His arm wrapped around her of their own volition as he kissed her fiercely, his heart pounding out of control as he got lost in the sensation of her lips on his.

All of a sudden the door of her apartment swung open and a rather...flamboyant male came out. "Kagome is that you I heard out here, I-- Oh! Sorry!" He said giggling and went back inside.

"Your roommate?" Sesshomaru guessed.

"Yeah." Kagome giggled, still flushed from their kiss.

"So do you want to do this again some time VERY soon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, yes! I'd love to!" Kagome answered. "I have some things too finish for work tomorrow, so how does the day after sound?"

"Too long but I guess I'll be able to handle it." Sesshomaru nearly growled.

Kagome laughed. "This time you can pick where we go." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss. "Goodnight." she said opening the door

"Goodnight." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome walked in and closed the door. As Sesshomaru turned to walk away he distinctly heard her roommate exclaim, "You go, girl! He is HOT!"

* * *

Sesshomaru drove home, berating Jaken on the phone all the while for calling him so many times. He was really tired when he got home so he stripped down to a pair of boxers and crawled into bed. He lay there and let all of his thoughts turn to Kagome.

Sleep was going to prove tricky tonight....

So that was the new chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update more in the future. Don't forget to review! And for those of you who don't know I have an unedited version of this story on

Until next time,

TAO


End file.
